Reality Check: Summaries of Between Martin and Louisa
by doc38
Summary: Notes for condensed Loiusa videos at Dailymotion"DOT"com/ut038 please visit. My notes progress from comments to actual summaries by Chap 4. For 3 &4 I needed summaries to try to arrive at titles that best cover each series. The definitely the condensed videos should be a good reference for real Fan Fiction writers who are trying to resolve M&L's troubles. Please try videos.
1. Chapter 1 Diagnose with Care

Chap 1 "Diagnose with Care" Summary/Review Dailymotion"DOT"com/video/x422s9w

All the Louisa bits of S01E1-SO2E1 make a stand-alone love story with Doc Martin. Concentrated for addicts deprived by recent series which just dilute, repeat and depress this original one brilliantly devised by Dominic Minghella. Caroline Catz acted beautifully to addict many but now flippantly exploits them for more $ by stringing them out. Here is the closest she will ever get to loving Martin for his courage in stomaching his blood phobia and his dedication of his intelligence to saving lives.. Though all she admits to him is her hangup on Peter Cronk (/Martin) not fitting in. This end was the closest to a beautiful finale that fades further and further with each money- grabbing series and licensed foreign version. Soon she will be cruel about his blood phobia.


	2. Chapter 2 Drunk with Diabetes

Chap 2 "Drunk with Diabetes"summary Dailymotion"dot"com/video/x421c0x

The Doc ruins their first kiss and embrace. Then Louisa's love of his courage fighting his hemophobia turns to cruelty . Nevertheless Martin is alot nicer to Louisa at her headmistress interview than she was at his GP interview. Louisa then starts to boss the Doc as another employee of "her" school. Both fail Caroline badly but Doc figures her diabetes out just in time. Medical highlight is Caroline and mistake is unsafe to inject schoolchildren with penicullum, as could get a lethal allergic reaction.


	3. Chapter 25 Parents,Mark,Danny,Drunk

Chap 2.5 "Parents,Mark,Danny,Drunk" dailymotion"DOT"com/video/x41mcnf

Martin's mother blames him for her lousy life. and Louisa's father admits stealing. Louisa also rejects Danny because he wants her to move to London with him (and he is born again). Doc cannot share with Louisa the tragedy of Mark's infertility revealed by his fraud fiancee claiming to be carrying Mark's son. , Louisa finally gets Martin to have so many 'a' drink" he reveals he is physically infactuated with her before passing out. She does not stay with him to make sure he doesn't fall or sleep in or to help with his hangover before surgery. That blind love will bind him to her and her precious school, truly ending his surgical career.. The two actors will ruthlessly cash in on the aspirations/addictions of the viewers frustrated for a real romance and repeat the series indefintely never developing the love of their characters they are now out of their depth with. They pad their enormous bank accounts rather than showing how true love can help a couple give more of themselves to all.

"There are 20 things that are crap about you, Doc Martin" - the series. Such as very bloody injuries and incisions, gross consulatations (eg prostate exam, sperm sample, stool sample), gross Aunt Joan sex scene. Perpetual pointless anti-dog scenes. Bizaree recepetionist clothing. Practically no compliments or affection between Martin and Louisa . Louisa constantly teasing Martin is always misunderstood and with all the other interruptions and emergencies so they never get to discuss what they feel or even set right any of the previous mixups. The weather is never bad in Port Wenn and there are no Sundays to catch up. Their love is side-tracked in the constant attempts to make jokes out of everything. DominicMinghella teased /frustrated the audience in Robin and Marian but eventually the audience goes crazy or an actor quits. I delete as much crap as I can, but there is very little good material left., and a huge gaping whole in the audience's heart for Martin and Louisa to develop steady love towards each other. Martin loves her but can't express it (at least without sex never shown ? why, after all the private stuff discussed in the consulting room we definitely don't want to view). Louisa knows he is helplessly in love with her and uses him to get pregnant , and to keep keep him forever in limbo in Port Wenn, ruinning his promising career. Clunes owns this misery machine but Catz has to go alone with this sadistic torture of the addicted fans and specifically act very badly towards Martin, constantly moving out over nothing. Conan Doyle and Charles Dickens obliged their fans as part of their humble greatness, but Clunes seems determined to hook and then forever tease them, exploit their unhappy craving for all it is worth but never satisfy them


	4. Chapter 3 Kids and the Doc's Epidemic

Chap 3 "Kids and the Doc's Epidemic" dailymotion"dot"com/video/x48grrz

Anaemic Louisa tries to escape Doc''safe" indiscreet diagnostic mode by changing doctors. Bert fails to fix her oven but starts her worrying about having kids in time. Bert with his new restaurant won't install Martin's dishwasher, so Martin tries DIY. Martin saves a hyperactive teenager's life after Louisa advises the wrong medication to the mother who steals it. Loiusa's admiration for the Doc's medical skill returns, and she decides he must be the man she has been waitiing for. She only knows he is being very attentive to her, not that the flu she and half the village have comes from the Doc's plumbing botch. Martin abandons Louisa when some new neighbours invade their dinner for two at Loiusa's. The previous widow next door got TB via her cat from a badger the new people try to cremate. Their JD son gets the cat and its TB. Martin says Louisa would make a wonderful mother, and now Louisa's affection will turn full on with a purpose


	5. Chapter 35 Me Neither

Chap 3.5 "Me Neither" dailymotion"DOT"com/video/x48ra2g

Martin unethically gives peppermint placebos to a teenager distressed about the size of her breasts. Martin's head isn't turned by a busty hypochondriac divorcee, and the relieved slender Louisa invites him to a concert and kisses him (again) as soon as he goes to hold her hand . (Again) he ruins it, by being clinical (again) that she is "emotional", Yes her woman's mind had suddenly decided on him. So Louisa drops him (again) but her celloist friend Holly slips on the beach and hurts her back. Holly disobeys the bedrest the depressed Doc orders and in a back spasm, drops a milk bottle and then falls onto the shard. Martin overcomes his blood phobia, Holly's morphine intolerance, and Louisa dropping a vial of morphine antidote Nalopene to save her life with adrenaline after CPR fails. Louisa is overwhelmed by his guts and skill and accepts Martin's proposal. They finally sleep together, totally improbably without contraception. It would also have made a good scene for them to visit Holly in hospital together to see how she is recuperating and tell her they are getting married (and see Holly thank Martin for saving her life). The church has a waiting list but then a cancellation comes up. Instead of learning to live together, hectic wedding preparations turn farcical and ominous, and both don't show, unsure they will be remain happy together ever after. Again instead of living together before marriage to find out, Louisa walks away saying "see you around" but (between series) goes to London(? to avoid Martin knowing she is pregnant, as she wants the child no matter what.)

The things that are crap about Doc Martin the series come thick and fast on S3.5 why didn't the super Doc use a contraceptive at least until he knew L's sexual history, her period, and that both were free of STI and not to create another unwanted child like he was? Why didn't at least Loiusa visit Holly in hospital, invite her to the wedding, connect with Holly in London. Why didn't Martin visit L there; after all he wanted to return to surgery in London. Maybe she didn't want him to see her until her pregnanacy was unstoppable. and that was her entire reason for going away and not to "see you around". But all this is trying to honor with an explanation a series that had run out of sense as it has not been thought through at the outset (eg in a novel), but is improvised each season, and shamelessly repeats (eg hand-holding/kiss/diagnosis)and drags itself out . It has been ruined by greedy padding and short-sightness. There is constant teasing of the audience about M&L's feelings towards each other. The implausible baby keeps them in contact and in constant limbo, and the audience forever teased.


	6. Chapter 4 The Mad and Pregnant

Chap 4 "The Mad and Pregnant" summary /video/x48ra2g

Last time instead of marrying, Louisa in her wedding dress left Martin with a "See you around". Perhaps a Fan Ficton writer could compose her letter for us to understand her change of mind better. Then she seems to have resigned as headmistress and gone to teach in London (Holly? Danny?) to avoid Martin and the later hide her implausible pregnancy. Abandoned by her, Martin seeks to cure his haemophobia and return to surgery in London.

But out of the blue Louisa returns with a 6 months fetus of Martin's to 'her' village where she has no relatives. She won't let Martin help or cruelly even be her doctor again. Rather Joan drives her to Truro hospital for checkups and offers her accommodation. Instead of living with her or Martin, Louisa urges Martin to approve a hypochondriac for a care home so she can rent his house. She distracts Martin with a picture of the fetus and the man falls over the doctor's bag and breaks his hip. Thus Louisa gets the house. The new headmaster though screened by Martin as a governor implausibly gets a very rare late-onset porphyria. M. asks L. to remain part time at the school and when he tells another governor he won't vote for an expectant single mother to head the school, she bursts into his house in anger breaking up his research editing for his old friend Dr. Edith of the Truro clinic (of whom she is insanely jealous) and then slams out. To spite Martin, the other governors choose L. headmistress over other good candidates. Joan shows the school kids the farm but Louisa tells her the school has no money for Joan's trouble and then is horrible with Joan for confining one brat to stop him kicking her chickens. L. demands Martin attend the boy's panic attack when he has already taught (S1) her and retells her how breathing into a paper bag calms a panic. She constantly eats sweets and rubs her belly, wears devilish eye shadow, and does not rest and eat well for the baby. The Doc diagnoses a urinary tract infection but then she tells him to shove the medication he prescribed and bought for her (up his ass) until her fever reaches 103 degrees, risking miscarriage. Altogether she calls him a pompous? insensitive chauvinist she never would have married.

Despite all this abuse and torture the Doc can't stop loving Louisa (unlike this writer) and spurns the advances of 3 women such as Mrs. Tishell and especially Edith. He anticipates a crash by Louisa's taxi as the driver inhaled methyl hydrate making bio-fuel. Martin desperately looks for the taxi, rescuing them both. Louisa finally (but for how long?) accepts his love as their child is born in a nearby pub. Repeating Isobel she roughly pushes and pulls Martin as she labours, a metaphor for her treatment of him in general.


	7. Chapter 6 Video is Primary

Ch 6

Everyone is missing my point about 3 times over. My main over-riding point is I am a video editor and please try my condensed videos of just Martin and Louisa at Dailymotion"DOT"Com. Yes you have to substitute a . for "DOT". There are zero visits since I posted, so no-one is giving my videos a chance and comments by people who don't even glance at the videos are pointless.

The videos are edits of the original material so I don't understand why fans don't want to view them at all. Anything I write is secondary and only Chapter 5 of the video summary I have just finished is purely summary. Yes there is criticism of how the story became illogical, implausible and dragged out in later series. Saying so is therapeutic for me because I got dangerously addicted by the early series which allowed me to be very upset by the miserable later ones.


End file.
